Catch-22 (film)
| starring = Alan Arkin | music = Richard Strauss | cinematography = David Watkin | editing = Sam O'Steen | studio = Filmways Paramount Pictures | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 122 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $18 million | gross = $24,911,670"Catch-22, Box Office Information." ''The Numbers. Retrieved: May 23, 2012. }} Catch-22 is a 1970 American black comedy war film adapted from the novel of the same name by Joseph Heller. In creating a black comedy revolving around the "lunatic characters" of Heller's satirical anti-war novel set at a fictional World War II Mediterranean base, director Mike Nichols and screenwriter Buck Henry (also in the cast) worked on the film script for two years, converting Heller's complex novel to the medium of film. The cast included Alan Arkin, Bob Balaban, Martin Balsam, Richard Benjamin, Italian actress Olimpia Carlisi, French comedian Marcel Dalio, Art Garfunkel (his acting debut), Jack Gilford, Charles Grodin, Bob Newhart, Anthony Perkins, Paula Prentiss, Martin Sheen, Jon Voight, and Orson Welles. Plot Captain Yossarian (Alan Arkin), a U.S. Army Air Force B-25 bombardier, is stationed on the Mediterranean base on Pianosa during World War II. Along with his squadron members, Yossarian is committed to flying dangerous missions, and after watching friends die, he seeks a means of escape. Futilely appealing to his commanding officer, Colonel Cathcart (Martin Balsam), who continually increases the number of missions required to rotate home before anyone can reach it, Yossarian learns that even a mental breakdown is no release when Doc Daneeka (Jack Gilford) explains the "Catch-22" the Army Air Corps employs. As explained, an airman "would be crazy to fly more missions and sane if he didn't, but if he was sane he'd have to fly them. If he flew them he was crazy and didn't have to; but if he didn't, he was sane and had to." Another strange "catch" in the movie involves Major Major (Bob Newhart) who had recently gotten promoted by Brigadier General Dreedle, who didn't like the look of the name "Capt. Major" on the roll call. Capt. Major was promoted to Major Major and put in charge of a squadron, but Major didn't want to be bothered, so he told First Sgt. Towser (Norman Fell) that if someone wanted to talk to Major Major, the person had to wait in the waiting room until office hours were over, unless Major wasn't in his office. Then the visitor could go right in, but Major wouldn't be there. Trapped by this convoluted logic, Yossarian watches as individuals in the squadron resort to unusual means to cope; Lt. Milo Minderbinder (Jon Voight) concocts elaborate black market schemes while crazed Captain "Aarfy" Aardvark (Charles Grodin) commits murder to silence a girl he raped. Lieutenant Nately (Art Garfunkel) falls for a prostitute, Major Danby (Richard Benjamin) delivers goofy pep talks before every bomb run and Captain Orr (Bob Balaban) keeps crash-landing. Meanwhile, Nurse Duckett (Paula Prentiss) occasionally beds Yossarian. Yossarian survives an attempt on his life when an unknown assailant stabs him (in the novel it was "Nately's whore," and in the director's commentary Nichols says he regrets not making this clear in the film): the murder attempt is shown in the film's start and ending. Once recovered, Yossarian sets out to sea in a raft, paddling to Sweden, after he learns from the Chaplain and Major Danby that it is now the refuge for Captain Orr, whose repeated 'crash' landings had been a subterfuge for practicing and planning his own escape from the madness. Cast Main cast (as appearing in screen credits): * Alan Arkin as Captain John Yossarian (Bombardier) * Bob Balaban as Captain Orr (Bomber Pilot) * Martin Balsam as Colonel Cathcart (Group Commander, 256th Bomb Group) * Buck Henry as Lt. Colonel Korn (Group XO / Roman policeman) * Richard Benjamin as Major Danby (Group Operations Officer) * Susanne Benton as Dreedle's WAC * Marcel Dalio as Old Man in Whorehouse * Norman Fell as First Sgt. Towser (Major Major's Desk Clerk, later Acting Squadron Commander) * Art Garfunkel (billed Arthur Garfunkel) as Lt. Nately (Pilot) * Jack Gilford as Dr. "Doc" Daneeka (Group Flight Surgeon) * Charles Grodin as Captain "Aarfy" Aardvark (Navigator) * Bob Newhart as Captain/Major Major (Laundry Officer, later Squadron Commander) * Austin Pendleton as Lt. Col. Moodus * Anthony Perkins as Capt. Fr. A. T. Tappman (Chaplain) * Paula Prentiss as Nurse Duckett (Army Medical Nurse Corps) * Martin Sheen as 1st Lt. Dobbs (Pilot) * Jon Voight as 1st Lt. Milo Minderbinder (Mess Officer) * Orson Welles as Brigadier General Dreedle (Wing Commander) Production Adaptation The adaptation changed the book's plot. Several story arcs are left out, and many characters in the movie speak dialogue and experience events of other characters in the book.Canby, Vincent. "Catch-22 (1970) Movie Review." The New York Times, June 25, 1970. Despite the changes in the screenplay, Heller approved of the film, according to a commentary by Nichols and Steven Soderbergh included on a DVD release. According to Nichols, Heller was particularly impressed with a few scenes and bits of dialogue Henry created for the film, and said he wished he could have included them in the novel.Nichols and Soderbergh 2001 The pacing of the novel Catch-22 is frenetic, its tenor intellectual, and its tone largely absurdist,McCarthy, Todd. "Catch-22 (Review)." Variety, December 31, 1969. interspersed with brief moments of gritty, almost horrific, realism. The novel did not follow a normal chronological progression; rather, it was told as a series of different and often (seemingly, until later) unrelated events, most from the point of view of the central character Yossarian. The film simplified the plot to largely follow events in chronological order, with only one event shown in Yossarian's flashbacks.Evans 2000, p. 38. In a long, continuous shot, in the scene where Captain Major accepts his rank as Major, becoming Major Major Major Major, the portrait in his office inexplicably changes from President Roosevelt, to Prime Minister Churchill, then to Premier Stalin."Trivia." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: November 20, 2011. Aircraft Paramount assigned a $17 million budget to the production and planned to film key flying scenes for six weeks, but the aerial sequences required six months of camera work, resulting in the bombers flying about 1,500 hours.Orriss 1984, p. 189. They appear on screen for approximately 10 minutes.Farmer 1972, p. 59. Catch-22 is renowned for its role in saving the B-25 Mitchell aircraft from possible extinction.Farmer 1972, pp. 20–21. The film's budget accommodated 17 flyable B-25 Mitchells, and one hulk was acquired in Mexico, and flown with landing gear down to the Guaymas, Sonora, Mexico filming location.Tallman 2008, p. 15 (Editor's Note). The aircraft was burned and destroyed in the landing crash scene. The wreck was then buried in the ground by the runway, where it remains.Thompson 1980, p. 75. For the film, prop upper turrets were installed, and to represent different models, several aircraft had turrets installed behind the wings representing early (B-25C/D type) aircraft. Initially, the camera ships also had mock turrets installed, but problems with buffeting necessitated their removal.Farmer 1972, p. 23. Many of the "Tallman Air Force fleet" went on to careers in films and television, before being sold as surplus.Farmer 1972, pp. 58–59. Fifteen of the 18 bombers remain intact, including one displayed at the Smithsonian Institution's National Air and Space Museum."National Air and Space Museum Collections Database." Smithsonian Institution, National Air and Space Museum. Retrieved: April 16, 2008. Death on the set Second Unit Director John Jordan refused to wear a harness during a bomber scene and fell out of the open tail turret 4,000 ft. to his death.Conant, Richard. "The 70's movies Rewind." 70s.fast-rewind.com. Retrieved: June 27, 2009. Reception Catch-22 was not regarded as a great success with the contemporary public or critics, earning less money and acclaim than MASH, another war-themed black comedy from the same year. In addition, the film appeared as Americans were becoming resentful of the bitter and ugly experience of the Vietnam War, leading to a general declined interest in war movies, with the notable exceptions of MASH and Patton. Critic Lucia Bozzola wrote "Paramount spent a great deal of money on Catch-22, but it wound up getting trumped by another 1970 antiwar farce: Robert Altman's MASH."Bozzola, Lucia. "Catch-22 (overview)." The New York Times. Retrieved: April 15, 2008. Film historians and reviewers Jack Harwick and Ed Schnepf characterized it as deeply flawed, noting that Henry's screenplay was disjointed and that the only redeeming features were the limited aerial sequences.Harwick and Schnepf 1989, p. 62. Despite the film's commercial and critical failures, it was nominated for a BAFTA Award for Best Cinematography and retained a cult following. A modern reassessment has made the film a "cult" favorite; it presently holds an 85% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 26 reviews. Adaptations in other media A pilot episode for a Catch-22 series was aired on CBS in 1973, with Richard Dreyfuss in the Captain Yossarian role."Catch 22 (1973)." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: November 20, 2011. There have been other films with "Catch-22" in their names, including the documentary Catch-22 (2007) and the short films Catch 22: The New Contract (2009) and Catch22 (2010), but they have been unrelated to either the book or film adaptation."Catch-22." IMDb. Retrieved: November 20, 2011. In popular culture * The Simon & Garfunkel song "The Only Living Boy in New York" was written by Paul Simon about his experience being left alone when Art Garfunkel went to Mexico to make the film.Bennighof 2007, p. 48. * The anti-war song “Survivor Guilt” by punk rock band Rise Against features samples of dialog from the movie at, specifically, the discussion between Nately and the old man about the fall of great countries and potential fall of the USA, and their argument about the phrase “It’s better to live on your feet than die on your knees.” The same excerpts from the film were previously used by lead singer Tim McIlrath, in the song, "Burden" with his former band, Baxter."Reviews: "File under: Rejuvenated political punk (from Rise Against Endgame)." altpress.com, March 15, 2011. Retrieved: May 22, 2012. DVD Catch-22 was re-released to DVD by Paramount Home Video on May 21, 2013: a previous version was released on May 11, 2004. See also * List of American films of 1970 References Notes Citations Bibliography' * Bennighof, James.The Words and Music of Paul Simon. Portsmouth, New Hampshire: Greenwood Publishing Group, 2007. ISBN 978-0-27599-163-0. * Evans, Alun. Brassey's Guide to War Films. Dulles, Virginia: Potomac Books, 2000. ISBN 1-57488-263-5. * Farmer, James H. "The Catch-22 Air Force." Air Classics, Volume 8, No. 14, December 1972. * Harwick, Jack and Ed Schnepf. "A Viewer's Guide to Aviation Movies". The Making of the Great Aviation Films, General Aviation Series, Volume 2, 1989. * Nichols, Mike and Steven Soderbergh. "Commentary." Catch-22 DVD (Special Features). Los Angeles: Paramount Pictures Home Entertainment, 2001. * Orriss, Bruce. When Hollywood Ruled the Skies: The Aviation Film Classics of World War II. Hawthorne, California: Aero Associates Inc., 1984. ISBN 0-9613088-0-X. * Tallman, Frank. "The Making of Catch-22." Warbirds International, Vol. 27, no. 4, May/June 2008. * Thompson, Scott A. "Hollywood Mitchells." Air Classics, Vol. 16, No. 9, September 1980. External links * * * * Catch-22 camera aircraft history (film) Category:1970 films Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:American aviation films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American black comedy films Category:American films Category:American satirical films Category:Italian Campaign of World War II films Category:Anti-war films about World War II Category:Military humor in film Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on military novels Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Mike Nichols Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films about the United States Army Air Forces Category:World War II films Category:World War II aviation films Category:Screenplays by Buck Henry